Lost at Sea
by FriedChickenandPasta
Summary: what happens when the boys and their best friend Tatyana are kidnapped and thrown out to sea? Will they survive the horrible heat and dehydration or will they die? Kames story
1. Footsteps

Lost at sea

Kendall's POV

Do you know the feeling you get when you're walking in the desert with no water? Or when you can't feel anything at all like when the dentist injects something in your gums to make them numb? If you were us you would have experienced what is going to happen in this story. Trust me….no one would enjoy it. Sometimes I look back at that day and cry remembering what happened to me and my best friends. It was like a horrible nightmare. Once you got sucked into the dream you can't escape till the last moment. And that last moment almost takes lives.

It all started on a Saturday. Gustavo gave us the weekend and the next week off to be ourselves and just let loose. James is being himself-combing his hair and picking out hot cloths-but has a attitude of a bear at the moment. He either growls or curses something under his breath when ever Logan is near me-I don't get what's wrong with him. Carlos's has been the usual….idiotic, crazy, and loud. Logan the same….but I can tell he is acting strange and more hyper. I'm a little heart broken at the moment…Jo has ignored me since our big concert for the band. I don't really enjoy the fact that's she is doing that. I mean she never ignores me….now it's like she found someone else.

Anyway, me, Logan, James, Carlos, and Tatyana are walking down the street at night just taking in the air and having fun. We hear footsteps behind us. I turn my head to try to find the source of the mysterious sound of footsteps. Of course there was no one fallowing us. James is being himself again, letting his lucky comb run through his silky, sandy brown hair. Carlos is chatting with Tatyana who giggled at his jokes. Logan and I are just staying quiet. From Logan's face expressions, I can tell he is worried to be out this late at night. So am I since I thought I heard footsteps but, as long as we have each other and toughie Tati to protect us, we're good. But I doubt she would since we can protect are selves and all….yah.

I heard the footsteps again and turn my head slightly to get a glimpse of something dark fallowing us. "Do you guys see that?" I asked them stopping dead in my tracks. "See what?" James asked looking at me. I turned fully around and saw nothing again. "Someone's fallowing us." I said with nervousness in my voice. "How do you know? I never heard anything." Tatyana frowned up at me while moving her dark brown hair out of her green eyes. "I'm pretty sure there is something stalking us. When was the last time I was wrong?" I asked. We all drifted off into a daydream/flashback of my incomprehensive failure and make up beliefs.

"_Hey guys Gustavo said we can go out for a little while and we can go bungee jumping with Ash!" I grinned. Carlos's eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. "LETS GO!!!" Carlos shouted and bolted out of the studio. We all raced after him to the Nickelodeon studios._

_BTR~BTR~BTR_

"_WHOOHOO!" Carlos yelled with a smile when it was his turn; he jumped off the cliff with the rope around his waist. A limo pulls up behind us. Me, James, Ashley, and Logan look to see Gustavo and Ashley's director step out with angry eyes._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOGS DOING?!!!!" Gustavo thundered loudly._

We all get out of the flashback/ daydream. "Many times." James nodded. "Like the one with the Bungee jumping." Logan frowned up at me. I grinned with suspicion of the unknown person fallowing us. Tatyana rolled her eyes and continued walking. "And the hobo chasing thing." Carlos pointed out with a wide grin that took up most of his face. "I was sure that Gustavo said we can go chase some hobos around the park!" I defended myself with a frown, walking with the others. Those footsteps came again and I heard a shuffle of mumbles and whispering of the person or people.

"What are we doing out here anyway?" James complained from the surprisingly cold air. All of us refused to answer that question. It was his idea in the first place! He wanted to go to one of the beauty products shops but it was closed. So now we are heading back home to the Palmwoods which is about 5 miles from where we are now. "So….how is Justin, Tati? You're basically the only person who talks to him through the phone." Logan asked. "He's doing fine…he just left France and is now going to Poland. He's soo lucky…I mean how come he is more famous than us? We actually were the first ones to set out an album and that was all over the US and Canada." Tatyana said with a questionable face. "Who knows? Apparently girls only like ONE hot boy that is mostly their age." James frowned.

I rolled my eyes. Talking about Justin Bieber made my head ach badly. He was soo dang annoying! But what can I say? You just gotta love the kid, with his cool hair style and amazing voice….well actually it isn't that amazing since it sounds like a girl's…a little I guess. Wait…why are we talking about Justin Bieber again? Oh yah he is Logan's little friend who he always hung out with when he was around….What's up with that?

For sure I heard the footsteps come closer and closer by the minute. Carlos stopped as if he heard it. "Ok now I think you weren't imagining this Kendall….I think I hear something too." He said with his big brown eyes looking up at me. We both turn around to see no one in back of us. I really don't get it. If someone was fallowing us….wouldn't they show themselves already? I started walking again with the others. We walked around the corner of a building and we saw a group of large men with guns. There was a huge black truck in back of them. Carlos quickly got to Tatyana's side.

Logan and James looked at the men oddly with fright in their eyes. "Who are you?" I asked out of the blue with a tint of fear in my shaken, surprised voice. One of the men grinned a horrible, death glaring grin at us. The other men walked towards us. I could see Tatyana narrow her eyes at the men from the corner of my eye. "Y'all don't need to know." The large man said before whipping his gun at my head. I grab my head before, head first, crashing to the ground. My head hit the cement with such force; my sight went black within seconds. I could hear the scream of Tatyana as she tried to get away. After a minute I was completely unconscious.

**Very sucky huh? Anyway it'll get better later. Please Review**


	2. Strangers and surprises

Pain ran all over me. I didn't know how or why. All I knew was that my head ached and so did my whole body. I didn't dare to open my eyes to see what happened to me, so I kept them closed. Everything around me felt solid and cold as if I was on a rock floor with a smooth surface. I heard a cough and a moan to the far right to me. My eyes where too tight together to even squint. I could barely find my vocals to speak when I heard someone say something.

"Where are we?" It was the faint, pain filled voice of James. I lift my hand with my eyes still closed trying so hard to open them. "It's ok James." I said softly and I could feel my hand on his shoulder. I finally got the strength to open my eyes to see a small light over me. I sit up slowly well aware of the pain rushing through me. I looked over at James to see him staring at the light above us. I looked around the silent room. I saw Carlos in the far corner unconscious lying down in an uncomfortable position.

I lifted my hand to feel my throbbing head and noticed there was dried blood on it.

James looked at me and I could see his eyes; full of pain and fright. His once neat hair, was now in a jumbled mess of sandy brown. He had a long cut across his cheek and a little scrap on his neck. I heard a door open and look to see a huge beam of light fill the quiet, pitch black room. I saw Tatyana get flung into the little dungeon. She rolled and hit her back into the back wall. She was shaking and was only wearing a ripped T-shirt and pants hanging down to her sides. The large door closed and it was back to a dark room. I could hear her sob in pain and the short breaths she took. James looked in her direction and slowly walked towards her. She looked up at the teen with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What happened?" He asked in soft, gentle voice. Tatyana looked up at him with swollen eyes and bruises all over her face and arms. Tears soaked her face turning her caramel skin a light pink. She flung her arms around James and cried into him. I watched in horror as she cried. Tatyana never cried….ever.

James wrapped his arms around her. To inform all of you, they use to date…..and something happened between them that'll shock you later on :D. Its surprising! Why am I talking to you guys about this I have absolutely know clue….Logan told me to tell you guys that…..also we're being interviewed now….so that's why I'm talking bout this situation this way.

Back to the story.

When Tatyana stopped crying she answered the question James asked peacefully. "They….they touched me! In places that are not suppose to be touched!" She said in a shaky, scared, and angered voice. I watched in silence feeling for my friend. What do those people want from us? I heard a little moan come from where Carlos was. "Where…..a-ar-are we?" Carlos's voice cracked as he saw Tati.

"I don't know. Wheres Logan?" I asked turning my head sharply in random directions. Tatyana looked at me with tears streaming down her face again. I saw her eyes and I knew what she was thinking.

"Is he ok?" I asked in panic. Tatyana only tightened her grip around James who watched in wonder. Carlos tried to move but yelped as he moved his leg. "Ow!....Eh…ah!" Carlos winced as pain shot through his body. I could tell he was in pain from the look on his face. I crawled over to him and looked at his right leg. There was glass sticking out of it and one of his bones was bulged out in between his knee and foot. Carlos's leg was turning purple a little bit from where the bone was trying to open his skin.

My stomach turned looking at it. It looked even worse than the time Katie broke her ankle while chasing down a few boys she hated back in Minnesota. "What?....H-ho-how did I….g-g-get th-this? Ow." He whimpered. Tatyana unwrapped her arms from James and slowly made her way to Carlos. "The men did this to you…..I saw them throw you against the wall in the other room and your leg snapped in the process." She sniffled looking at his leg. Carlos was bit his lip and trickled blood.

"I'm going to pull the glass out slowly…ok?" I told him looking in his blurry eyes. He looked at me with tears escaping his eyes. Carlos nodded shaking and closed his eyes waiting for excruciating pain. I grabbed hold of one of the pieces of glass sticking out of his leg. "On three…..one….two…three!" I quickly yanked at the sharp glass and Carlos yelled out at the force of pain striking him like a sudden movement of a venomous snake. Tatyana grabbed Carlos's hand and squeezed it slightly. "How much I wouldn't give to have the genius here." I mumbled under my breath.

Carlos saw blood flow out of his leg and his stomach flipped. He passed out then and there as suddenly as the blood fled out of him. Tati sighed thanking that he passed out so he would be quiet but was still concerned. I grabbed another piece of glass and yanked it out. Carlos body winced at the sudden movement. James crawled up to us with a sad face. "You need to wrap it with something…..use my shirt." James said instantly taking his shirt off to revile bruises, scraps, cuts, and smoking hot abs. Wait hot?....NO! He handed me his shirt and I took it. I looked to see Tati dabbing at the cut with a piece of cloth.....where did she find that? She looks at me, grins, and snatches the shirt from me. She stretches it out in a long line and wraps it around her bf's leg. When she finished wrapping, Tati looked at me and James.

"We need to think of a plan to get out of here." Tati explained and sat, facing us. "Oh like how are we going to escape this dungeon place? Its not like we can walk through the wall and kill the people by staring at them!" I said in sarcasm. Tatyana rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh.

"That's defiantly not going to work. Right now…..we have to care for Carlos…..find Logan and be on our way!" James crossed his arms over his bare chest. "I bet we'll be ransomed or something like that?" Tati shrugged. "Um…… I think they are not doing ransom. I just think their sexual assaulters from the sounds of what they did to you." I said with an eyebrow arched. Tatyana sighed and looked at the ceiling. Her bright, darkish green eyes glimmered in the dull light against her tan skin.

She looked down at the floor and the dark in her eyes lightened up. "I got it! The next time they walk in we'll pound them on the head with this!" Tatyana pulls a mallet out of no where with a goofy grin on her face. "Impressive. Do you like have the keys?" James asked. "Oh! Yah I do." She then pulled gold keys out of her pocket. My mouth drops and I stare at her in shock. "How long have you had those?" I asked in a surprised, but angered voice. "What do you mean by that?" Tati shrunk back in fright. "Nothing! Nothing." Since when did she become so sensitive? I asked myself.

"Oh ok." Tati quickly became jumpy and smiley. I arch an eyebrow. James takes the keys from her and she smiles up at him. Wow she smiles at pretty boy? And reacts way too quickly at my statement that didn't even sound threatening? I think she shouldn't be hanging out with Carlos anymore. Tatyana looked at me and laughed. "Chill I was just acting, but I did get the keys from one of the guys. He was drunk." The Latina shrugged before standing up with James and walking over to the door. I stood up, and then kneeled down to pick up Carlos. Damn, since when did this kid become so light?

I fallowed the others and Tati pressed the key into the inside lock and turned it slightly. We heard a click and she turned the little knob. The large concrete door opened opposite to us as both James and Tatyana pushed it open. She still had a few tears in her eyes but they had dried up. The large beam of light flew throughout the room again, blinding us. I held Carlos close to me in a tight grip not letting him fall, since I could feel his weight come back onto my arms making him harder to carry. James pushed the door farther and peeked his head out. Tati did the same and grinned. The two walked out of the room silently. I fallowed and saw no one in the long hallway.

Everything was still and silent when we escaped the small dungeon. I was carrying Carlos and James had Tati's hand in his leading her. We walked quietly down the narrow hall but stopped when we heard tons of adult voices and screaming. I had recognized the screaming. I know only one person that has that type of blood curly scream……_Logan._ My heart thudded as I hear the sounds of whips cracking and pain filled pleads telling the person to stop and let them go. I heard James curse under his breath about leading them out at night.

I heard Carlos groan against me. I could hear the repeating screams and cries of my best friend. Tatyana softened her expression at his voice full of fear, and agony.

James had told us to stay still as he went to look around the door. We nod and he walked closer to the door and looked cautiously into the room. I saw him freeze but then shake madly. James backed away from the door and gulped heavily. "What is it?" I whisper. James didn't answer. His eyes had dilated and horror spread across his face. Tati walked past James to look into the room. She saw what happened with a quick glance and leaped quietly away from the door.

"Why don't we have some of your friends join us. Eh….._Logie?_" One of the smaller men beamed at the naked 16 year old who was wailing out in pain. "No! Please don't hurt them! Please! Stop it! Get away from me!" Logan started flying his fists around trying to shoo away the men. "Aww Logie is scared. Lets bring his friends to come play with us." The taller man that hit me unconscious smeared a grin. The man that was inside Logan pulled out immediately, making him scream out with a loud, sharp cry. His cry made me flinch and I felt James pull my arm. "We have to get out of here." He whispered to me. Tatyana started bolting down the hall past the door towards the large flight of stairs. James yanked me and we flew after Tati.

I suddenly stop running. "Wait! What about Logan?" I asked franticly. "Don't worry, we'll go for him once we get Carlos out of here." James but his hand on my shoulder making a shiver run down my spine. I nod a little weary and fallowed after Tati again. We ran up the stairs, me keeping a tight grip on the injured boy, and Tatyana opened the door. She was about to run out when she stopped with a large gasp. James and I saw what she gasped about.

We we're not on land……but on the _ocean._

"So……what do we do now?" I asked out with a shaky voice.

**Sorry it took me long to update. I haven't been online in a while becuz I have projects, reports, all sorts of stuff. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Plz Review.**


	3. Open Seas and Little Rooms

I looked out across the blue waters with doubt of ever escaping this place. My heart raced as I realized there was no way out. How are we to survive if there is no way out? I shuddered as a cool breeze swept past me face; creating a slight wind burn. I heard Carlos moan uncomfortably in my arms with a mini sob. I hug him tightly and take a soft gulp, full of fright, doubt, and pain. James stood next to me and his mouth was slightly ajar. I could read his face; he was in shock. Tatyana stood in front of us and turned to face us.

"I don't think this will be easy." She trembled slightly as she spoke. Tati looked us right in the eye as she stated the truth. It wont be easy leaving. "K-Kendall." I heard Carlos whisper. I look down at him and his eyes are open slight. "What is it?...What is going…..on?...ow." Carlos closed his eyes again before speaking those words. "I don't know." I admitted. "Where is…..Logan?" he looked at me with his big brown eyes. "He is inside. Get some rest. He'll be ok." I said in a shushed tone. Carlos nods merely before falling into a restless sleep. Tatyana walked up to us. James had his eyes on Carlos who started coughing tremendously. Tati stared at the boy in my arms with a frown. She ran her hand through the teen's black hair with a sigh.

I frown and continue to stare at the open sea. There was no land in sight. All was blue; cloudless skies. "We need to get off of this boat…with Logan and Carlos." James's voice was shaken and doubtful. "But how? I don't see a way out…or off….but that doesn't matter at this point. We need to care for Carlos….and get those men away from Logan." I looked at James with saddened eyes. "Right now I don't think we'll be leaving this boat soon. Look for a dingy or something floatable." Tati said in her high-strict voice. "Why can't we just push those men over board?" James questioned stupidly. "Have you seen the size of them James? I mean seriously! We're on a boat in, maybe, the middle of the Pacific Ocean! And they're bigger than it all combined! Think more clearly!" I growled at the taller boy. He shrunk back in fright at my rising attitude.

"Hey! Coping attitude won't do us any good, Kendall!" Tati pointed her index finger angrily in my direction. I grunted silently, turning towards the stairs. I freeze when I see something walking up the steps. The shape got into sight and I noticed it was one of those men. "Hey there fellas." He said in a wasted way. James jumped at the voice and turned to see the man standing right behind him. He yelped, ran, and hid behind Tatyana who stood there staring at the man with wonder. "Leave us alone." I said in a protective voice.

"Why? Don't you want to have fun with us? And _Logan_?" The guy flashed a grin at me. I felt myself shake slightly at the way he said my best friend's name. "Let him go." Tati stepped forward; loud growl rumbling in her throat. "Nahh. We love having fun with him. There is no since in gettin' rid of him sooo easily." The man stepped a foot towards us. I took a step forward in a perfect sign of defense posture showing my dominance in the group.

James walked slowly to my side to try to show dominance as well….but he failed when his body trembled fiercely. I looked at James who a blank face on, except his eyes had shown pain and fear. "Take Carlos." I whisper to the taller boy. He nods and I hand Carlos to him. Tatyana walk to my other side and had her war face on that was really creepy. "I don't think you want a bloody mess on your deck so I'll tell you once again. Let. Our. Friend. Go!" Tati showed pure anger in her facial features and voice.

"No problem…just as long as you do as we say…..you'll be leave unharmed with your little _Logan_…," The guy trailed off looking at the ground. Then his eyes flickered to Tati. "….Unless you try to escape. You'll die slowly….and agonizingly." The man smiled evilly. I thought for a moment, inhaled, and questioned the man. "What things?" I asked looking at the man. The stranger smiled before moving his hand for us to fallow. I sigh before I started waling forward. Tati placed her hand on my shoulder making me stop walking. "Are you stupid? You don't listen to a stranger Kendall! He could do us harmed and I don't think any of us would appreciate that!" Tati hissed. "Just fallow me. I have an idea." I breathed out before walking again.

James walked to Tati's side. "We'll just see what they're planning for us….but I think Kendall's plan with work out better…..even tho we don't know what it is." He spoke fluently looking into the Latina's eyes.

I must of lost my mind. I had no intention of doing what they wanted us to do for them. I just want Logan safe. All I wanted was to be at home with Mom and Katie all happy and secure with my friends ok and untouched. But I'm not. I'm on a large boat surrounded by crazies and one of my best friends is being tortured by total strangers non of us know. We were kidnapped and beaten. Carlos is injured badly and now I bet we'll loose our only innocents if we stay here any longer. That's why I came up with some sort of idea that could help us escape. Since the men were obviously wasted we could as a favor of them. Most likely all of them would leave us in the room alone after so we'd be able to get out from there since Tati still has the keys to almost EVERY room on this cruise ship, my best guess. It'd have to work…..unless my touch in finding ways out runs away.

We walked down the hall past the room Logan was in. Instead the man led us to an open room with many windows and blankets and stuff on the ground. I arch an eyebrow but I start to figure things out. "Make yourselves at home…I'll be riiiight back." The man smiled before hurrying out the door and closing it behind him. James walked up to one of the large plushy blanket and settled Carlos on it.

"So what now genius?" Tatyana crossed her arms. "I know they'll bring Logan in here. Once he is away from them, we grab him and run towards that dingy thing." I smile while taking a seat on one of the near by chairs. "Hey this looks like one of those cabins that had on the Titanic…..the lowest class." James observed looking around at the room.

I looked around and noticed he was right. I did a report on the Titanic when I was in the 6th grade on only the third class. That was where the poorest were. Not to mention they were locked up when the Titanic started to sink into the Atlantic Ocean. There were a few beds in the corners…..3 to be exact. But they weren't organized…that's why all the blankets and crap is on the floor.

Tatyana sighed before walking over to Carlos and James and taking a seat next to Carlos who laid silently on the softness of a blanket. Carlos opened is eyes a little and yawned. All of our eyes shoot to the teenage Latino that was slowly waking up from his restless sleep. He opened his eyes wider.

"Where are we?" Was the only thing that was said for a while.

**A little short huh? I know it takes a while for me to update but who cares. I tried my hardest on this story and I hope u guys still enjoy reading it. Plz R&R**


End file.
